Eyes of Sapphire
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Funny how something that brings so much joy can open so many wounds. The story of a mother's love as told by a woman who has lost too much. Thanks goes to Cr, for helping think up a great summary.


A/N: For those of us...who have maternal instinct and wanna get rid of it. Here's something to   
crank it up. Short and sweet...^^ Appropriate mood music....Evanescence "Whisper".  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat. I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't own Billy Elliott.  
"Eyes of Sapphire"  
Something had woken me up...but I didn't know what it was. I glanced over to the clock   
and saw that it was reaching 2 AM. What a fine time to be awake.   
It was strange that whenever I woke up in the middle of the night, sleep always had   
eluded me...and my mind would wander. Tonight it wandered back to when I was still Sailor   
Moon. Back to when I was still fighting the forces of evil...back to that day.  
He had died in my arms that day.  
It was so long ago, that I can barely remember what he looked like...but I knew. I   
knew who he was. I could feel it in my soul. Maternal instinct, ya know?   
Smebody said that a mother could never forget her own child, no matter how old or how   
long it had been since she'd seen him.   
And even though I had never seen him before, I was connected to him in a way that I had   
never thought possible.  
But..when he was born, and I saw those beautiful sapphire eyes look up at me, I knew who   
he was in that very instant. Mamoru knew too. He had died in his arms as well, after all.  
I suppose that is why, on that day, the day of his birth...I wrote that letter. I wrote   
a letter to him that would hopefully explain to him what he would never know.   
But I suppose a mother never expects that moment when her life is torn apart. How was I   
to know that it would only be three months from the day of his birth that he would be ripped   
away from me?  
  
------  
  
The baby had been crying again. That was what had awoken me.   
  
3 AM....  
  
Before the baby, I didn't even know 3 AM existed, let alone that life was going on at   
that time. But, looking at the clock's bright red numbers, I was assured that, yes, life did   
exist in the middle of the night, and that babies did wake up at night. I had shut my eyes   
again and buried my head into the pillow, wishing that the noise would stop.   
However, the knowledge that the longer I sat there in bed, the louder the baby would   
cry, pounded in my head. So, I pushed myself up in my bed and glanced over to the   
still-sleeping lump that was my husband. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. And he said I was a   
deep sleeper? Begrudgingly, I made my way into the nursery. The room was a delicate blue and   
gold mixture...simple colours but enough for a child of royal birth. Well, that's what I   
thought, Mamo-chan thought I was somewhat stereotypical but I didn't care. This was my first   
child and I was gonna spoil him. So there!  
  
Nearing the entryway to the nursery, I lightly pushed the door open and when the door   
swung onto its hinge...my heart stopped.  
  
Something had my child. A figure was hovering over the wooden crib and was holding my   
child in its arms. My baby was screaming...my baby was frightened. I tried to move, but I   
couldn't. A scream erupted from my throat, for Mamoru to come and help me. But when I   
screamed...all I could see was a porcelain mask and black robes. The creature was only   
inches from my face and I could see its eyes. They were cold and calculating. It was   
looking at me in wonderment. Looking at me as if to wonder why I dared to lay my eyes   
up on it. I glanced away from its face and looked towards it's arms...my tiny son. A   
prince in his own right and he was in that THING's arms.   
Maternal instincts...long may she reign.  
I didn't think, I merely lunged into its outstretched arms...grabbing for my child.   
Sharp talons dug into my own flesh and slammed me into a wall.   
  
I closed my eyes and screamed.   
  
....and I didn't remember anything after that.  
------  
  
I felt the tears in my eyes and allowed myself to cry. My child was gone...my baby.   
Taken...stolen from me. I would never see him again. I felt so hopeless in that moment. I was   
Sailor Moon, the princess of a dead world, and a queen of a future city. I had the power of   
the cosmos at my command and the power to move time if I so ordered it...and yet.  
I rolled over and felt for the large lump that I knew would be next to me...but I only   
felt empty sheets and a warmth that was dissipating quickly. I knew without even trying for   
the link where he was.   
Stumbling out of my bed, I walked down the hall to the newly occupied nursery and saw   
my husband in the wooden rocker. He looked so content...just sitting there and holding our   
daughter. He was whispering to her. Saying comforting words and singing gently to her. I   
smiled to myself at his actions.   
I watched quietly from my place at the doorway and waited until I was sure that   
Chibi-Usa was asleep before I made myself known. As he was placing her down into the crib, I  
encircled his waist with my arms and rested my head against his back. I could feel the touch   
of his hands on mine.  
  
"He isn't lost to us, Mamo-chan,"  
"I know, Usako. I know,"  
  
-----------  
  
"What's that?" asked Prisma.  
  
Sapphire looked towards his green-haired companion. He was holding a small piece of   
paper in his hand that he'd had ever since he was a child, and he could not remember where   
it had come from. It was a letter...a very short, simple letter. To some, it was nothing   
more than a silly attempt at some poor boy's affections and some (if they ever saw it) would   
think it a trick. But to the man holding it, it was a letter that he had committed to heart   
and to memory and it proved that somebody loved him...once.   
  
"It's a letter..."  
"From who?"  
  
He smiled at her and said only three words.  
  
"From my mother,"  
  
  
"To my Son,  
  
I know I must seem like a distant memory to you. I will have missed your life entire,   
and yet you may never know me. I will have missed everything about you, missed seeing you   
grow into the fine young man you are today, missed you crying, and I will have missed teaching   
you the morals that my own parents instilled in me. But please know, that I was always there   
with you through everything. I always will be. I am proud to have known you, and I am proud   
that you were mine. Always be yourself, I love you forever.  
  
Mom"**  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: A short ficcie based on a theory that I've had for the longest time ever. Constructive   
Criticism is welcome.  
  
** Partially taken from Billy Elliott. Almost all of it in fact. I have given credit. I am   
no plagiarizer. 


End file.
